A New beginning
by Sam2012Nicholls
Summary: This is a Tam story about their relationship, but when a huge surprise comes along will Tom and Sam be able to stay in a stable relationship? Deleted Forever Friends because even I lost interest and also deleted Take Me or Leave Me because I don't know what Megan's aim was with the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After Lloyd's very colourful and energetic leaving party Sam and Tom decided to go back to Tom's house and order a pizza from an all-night take-away that the couple ordered from often when they were at Tom's house late at night after a busy shift in the ED.

As the almost sober couple left the pub and got into a taxi Sam started feeling light-headed but put it down to alcohol and fatigue.

* * *

Back at Tom's house the couple cuddled up onto the sofa for a while before Tom fell asleep. Sam lay in Tom's muscly arms until she felt ill again, as she ran to the bathroom she made it just in time to be sick into the toilet. Sam knew there was something not quite right with her, and it wasn't the small amount of wine she'd had that night.

"Tom!" The young woman called downstairs and minutes later she was welcomed with a very tired Tom.

"Are you ok babes, you don't look well." Tom knelt beside Sam who suddenly clutched her stomach and gasped the word 'ambulance' as Tom pulled out his phone.

* * *

As Dix and Jeff loaded the young woman into the back of their ambulance she carried on screaming and crying in pain. Neither of the paramedics or doctors in the back of the ambulance had made a diagnosis so everyone was clueless on why Sam was suddenly so ill.

Sam knew it would be embarrassing coming into work as a patient, but as there had been an RTC not long after midnight all the staff, with the exception of Lloyd who didn't really work in the ED anymore, had been called in to help with the 6 patients involved.

The ambulance pulled up outside the hospital and Zoe took Sam as her patient because she didn't feel well enough to treat anyone who had been in the possible drunk driving crash.

* * *

In a private room Sam lay on the bed moaning as quietly as she could, but the pain inside her was agonising.

"Sam, I'm going to run an ultra-sound scan and call surgery right away if that is what I need to do, ok?" The older consultant looked worried about her friend and colleague. Sam nodded although she was secretly afraid of what the scan results would say, she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself.

As Zoe did the scan the cause of Sam's pain were revealed. Sam panicked looking at Tom with worried eyes and then turned to look at Zoe who wanted nothing but to help the young blonde through the next few hours of pure agony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yeah, you all guessed what was wrong, but I only left the chapter there because I thought it seemed a good place to leave off.**

After 22 hours of labour, Sam had delivered a baby girl. The birth had been painful, not only for Sam, but for Tom and Zoe as well, Sam had spent the entire time screaming and crying while almost crushing Tom's hand in the process.

Zoe cut the cord while Tom looked at a barley conscious Sam with a worried expression.

"Get her to keep breathing, tell her it's ok." Zoe encouraged Tom to help Sam who was pale and had almost passed out.

"Sam, look at me, it's alright Sam. Don't worry; the baby is fine I promise babes." Tom stroked Sam's hair as she passed out. "Zoe!"

Zoe looked over while trying to clean the newborn at the other side of the hospital room. "Give her diazepam, oxygen and 5 mils of morphine please Tom!"

Tom did as instructed while Zoe kept herself busy with the baby girl who was wide awake and looking around the strange room.

**Short chapter, sorry guys. On my profile will be a poll to decide on the baby's name.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**So I chose Lucy as the name because there was a review about a girl called Lucy in hospital after an accident, so she deserved to be named in the story.**

Tom gave Sam the drugs, which seemed to help, however she did not regain consciousness.

The small baby was crying loudly in the corner of the room so Tom came over to pick her up. "Hi darling." Tom spoke softly to the small child.

Zoe was checking Sam's vital signs, which had improved significantly in the last hour. She checked pulse, breathing, airway, Sam's colour, pupils, temperature and response. "She's still unresponsive, but everything else is fine." Zoe reassured Tom as best as she could.

"Thanks Zoe." Tom held the baby close for hours, until Sam let out a slight moan.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Zoe checked Sam's pulse again, and then her breathing.

"Anything?" Tom asked curiously, watching Sam with his daughter still in his arms.

"Breathings a bit slow, but pulse is fine. Sam?" This time Sam opened her eyes and looked at the baby in Tom's arms. Zoe slipped an oxygen mask over Sam's nose and mouth, which helped her breathing almost instantly.

Tom sat on the side of Sam's bed, while she made eye contact with her child, who had only opened her eyes 10 minutes before.

Tom laid the baby in Sam's ready arms, and smiled as the two girls watched each other curiously. "Perfect, isn't she?" Tom broke the calming silence and Sam nodded slowly.

Zoe smiled as she left the room to find that the department was silent, as it was the middle of the night. Tess came over to Zoe and smiled. "Hi Zoe, we all thought you had vanished. Where have you been?" Tess was finishing her shift so Zoe asked her to quickly gather everyone in the staffroom.

Zoe opened the door to Sam's room quietly. "Hi Sam. Is it ok if I tell everyone?" Zoe looked at Sam intently as the young blonde nodded and smiled. "Great, thanks Sam." Zoe smiled and walked out of the staffroom.

"Ok, so I know everyone has asked about Sam, Tom and me. After Lloyd's party last night, Sam went into labour. I am pleased to announce that she had a healthy baby girl about 6 hours ago, and although Sam's health took a slight turn after labour, she is ok now and in a private room. I hope you all understand and respect that Sam is tired and not feeling great, so if no-one could bother her please. That's all for now." Zoe smiled as the staff who had finished their shifts walked out of the room and started to head home and the others who had just come in went off in different directions to treat their patients.

Back in the private room Tom had taken the baby off a very sleepy Sam and put the child in the hospital cot before coming to sit beside Sam.

"Tom, can we call her Lucy?" Sam asked wearily, and Tom nodded smiling as Sam went to sleep and he decided just to sleep in the on-call room.

* * *

Zoe came back in to Sam's room to find both girls asleep and wondered where Tom had got to. There was a folded not on the bedside table which Zoe picked up and read.

_Don't worry babes, asleep in the on-call room so that I don't get back ache from the chair. Be down as soon as I wake up, promise._

_Love Tom xxx_

Zoe smiled at Tom's thoughtfulness and put the note back down again before making her way to the on-call room. She found Tom sound asleep so left him be as she then headed home to make dinner then go straight to bed.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up, before reading the note and decided to go and see Tom. The on-call room was only on the next floor up, and would take 2 minutes to reach but as soon as the young woman got out of bed she collapsed before her world went black…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tom had woken up and brushed his hair before making his way to Sam's room. He suddenly ran in when he saw her lying still on the floor. "Sam? Darling, can you hear me? Sam?" Sam made no response as Tom laid her in the hospital bed and got out his phone to ring Zoe.

Zoe came as soon as she could and the first thing she saw was Tom stroking Sam's hair, Sam still unconscious.

"No change. Breathing fine, pulse weak but ok, BP stable, temperature low." Tom told Zoe, eyes locked on Sam. The baby lay asleep in the cot, cuddling a small pink teddy bear.

Zoe walked over to Sam and Tom and sat down on a stool next to Tom. "Tess wishes you all the best. Charlie said he'll visit you when you're ready. Oh, and someone from social services called for you, said her name was Rachel." Zoe filled Tom in, knowing that he needed best wishes, for Sam's sake, that he didn't want visitors and that Rachel was calling about a personal matter and wouldn't tell Zoe anything."

"I'll call Rachel back another time. I need Sam to get better. Tell Tess I said thanks and I'll let Charlie visit when Sam's awake and stronger."

"Ok, great." Zoe noticed Tom's hand move from his thigh to Sam's.

The baby cried again so Zoe got up and passed her gently to Tom. Tom didn't look at the baby, he was too fixed on Sam, but still managed to calm the newborn down.

After a while, Sam's eyes started to flicker open. "Tom…" She murmured, unsure f what was going on in the room she was in.

After Sam had opened her eyes fully Tom smiled as he took her lovingly by the hand. "Don't worry babes. You're ok." Tom reassured his ill girlfriend.

"Sorry, but I think the little one's done a number 2." Zoe interrupted. "Would you like me to…?"

"No thanks Zoe. I'll do it. Just stay with Sam for a few minutes?" Tom got up and took the baby wipes and a clean nappy out of the room before Zoe could answer.

"Zoe…" Sam started. "Thanks, for everything."

"That's fine. You'll need to stay in hospital for about 2-3 days, but Lucy can go home when Tom's ready to take her. As long as you're both ok with that?" Zoe informed Sam gently.

"I'm fine with it." Sam knew the house wasn't fit for a baby.

Tom came back a few minutes later with Charlie and the baby. "Hi babes, he was asking to visit."

"That's fine. Hi Charlie." Sam took the baby off Tom and held her close while the newborn grabbed her mum's hospital gown tightly with her small pink hands.

Charlie left a while later while Tom went home to buy a small cot until they could find a bigger one, he also got a car seat for the baby, some toys, and baby wipes, nappies, baby powder, a baby hairbrush, some cot bedding, clothes and lots of blankets. Before returning to the hospital Tom went home and assembled the small cot, fitted the car seat into the back of his car, packed lots of nappies, wipes, the baby powder, 2 blankets and 2 toys and an outfit for the baby in a bag.

Back at the hospital Sam was getting bored, Tess had been to visit, so had Robyn and Jamie and Mr Jordan had been visiting the ED to 'check on Zoe' and announce his departure.

"I'm going to move to Granada, in Spain." Nick told Zoe, in the big upstairs office, both drinking hospital coffee.

"Lovely, I might have to visit some time." Zoe wished he'd say yes.

Nick continued "Yeah, Yvonne died about 2 months ago. She was pregnant actually…"

**Going to let you lot decide what happened to Nick's baby. Did he:**

**Get the baby removed by C-Section?**

**Decide that the baby was ill with Yvonne been so ill and let it die with her?**

**Keep the baby?**

**Give the baby up for adoption?**

**Something else?**

**Boy or Girl?**


End file.
